


Mini-fic: Parents

by ragnar_rock



Series: Mini-fics [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU. Ragnar and Athelstan are parents who meet one another at a school meeting for their children.<br/>For Tumblr user The-art-of-tea</p><p>** This fic may be extended into a series of its own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fic: Parents

Ragnar sat awkwardly in front of the teacher’s desk, his heel resting on one knee. He felt generally far too big to be crowded in the little office, and he thought he’d escaped this situation at all when he’d turned about ten years old, and yet, here he was on Bjorn’s behalf. He scratched his beard awkwardly. Bjorn sat beside him in stony silence, his arms crossed. Apparently he’d been caught fighting with another boy, and for some reason the teacher had got angry with Ragnar when he’d tried telling her that “boys would be boys”.  
Ragnar fidgeted and generally looked more impatient that Bjorn as they waited.  
“So…was it about a girl?” he asked, looking at Bjorn out of the corner of his eye.  
“No.” He answered, flatly. Ragnar made a face and checked his phone.  
Their awkward silence was interrupted when the teacher came in, a small, nervous, brunette thing with dark rimmed glasses, trailed by a scrawny little boy with a mess of dark hair. Behind them walked the most attractive man that Ragnar had ever seen. He had large gray eyes that were both intelligent and kind, and his hair was dark and had a natural curl to it. Ragnar swallowed and shrank a little in his chair, of all the people to have to be in this situation with.  
“Hi,” Ragnar very nearly looked behind him for who the man was talking to but thankfully resisted.  
“I’m Winfred’s Dad.” Ragnar shook the hand he offered.  
“My name’s Athelstan.”  
“Ragnar.” Ragnar answered, sounding stupid in his own ears.  
“And this is Bjorn.” He motioned to the blond little boy glaring daggers at them both.  
The teacher explained to them both in a soft, condescending voice, about how the two of them had got into an argument about whether or not God was real- at which point Ragnar snorted and Athelstan raised his eyebrows. Ragnar raised his own and looked back at the teacher guiltily.  
She ended with some spiel about how the campus was an open, accepting, learning environment in which all children from all backgrounds and beliefs should feel comfortable, and that Bjorn needed to apologize and accept Winfred’s ideas.  
Ragnar chewed his lip, then sat up and faced Bjorn.  
“Did you tell…Mr. Winfred here, that you do not believe in God because of science?” He asked him softly.  
“Duh.” Bjorn replied, with all of the eloquence of his age.  
Ragnar smiled softly.  
“But…what if….God created science, hm? We do not know either way. The beauty in science is that we can disagree. You, and Winfred can disagree. Me and Mr. Athelstan can disagree – SCIENTISTS disagree all of the time, and because they are always arguing science gets better every time, because they keep each other on their toes. You see? It is ok for Winfred to believe in God, and for you to believe in science. In fact, it is all the more reason that you should become friends.”  
“You want me to be friends with him so that we’ll argue?” Bjorn looked doubtful, but Winfred looked excited.  
“Maybe you can help me with the lab report?” He suggested.  
Bjorn shrugged. He did rather want someone to help /him/ with it.  
“Yeah…I guess.”  
“And perhaps, sometimes he can come over, hm? And you two can play and…work on your homework.”  
Athelstan looked impressed and Ragnar looked far too pleased with himself.  
The teacher gave Ragnar a skeptical look, but, after lecturing all four of them a little more, she let them go. Ragnar stopped Athelstan at the door.  
“Call me if you have any more trouble, hm? I’d be more than willing to help.” he gave him a smile that promised more than it really should have and he tucked his phone number into Athelstan’s shirt pocket.


End file.
